The Forge of Fire
The Forge of Fire is a quest given by Pyrus, the Pure Spirit of Fire located in the room 7,-1, in the Mine, which is the room containing the second Golden Box. Location and Screenshots The Forge of Fire Map.jpg|The Forge of Fire Quest Location on the map. The Forge of Fire Room.jpg|The Forge of Fire room. The Forge of Fire Wood.jpg|The Forge of Fire: dropping wood. The Forge of Fire Anvil & Bellows.jpg|The Forge of Fire: Anvil and Bellows The Forge of Fire Hammer.jpg|The Forge of Fire: the Hammer of the Blacksmith Pyros Avatar.jpg|Pyros, the Pure Spirit of Fire Objective You have found the second golden box containing Pyros, the Pure Spirit of Fire. In order learn the magic of Fire, he must forge this knowledge the same way mortals forge the metal. To do that, he will need tools of the smith: #''20 Red Essences'' #''An Anvil'' #''30 Wooden Planks'' #''A Bellows Fan'' #''The Hammer of the Blacksmith'' Solution As Pyros told you, you will have to gather 5 types of items for him. You can get everything you need in the Mine. #You have to collect 20 Red Essences. You can quickly get those 20 Essences by searching in the different of the Mine. There is 10 Red Essence in a chest in the room 5,-5 and 17 Red Essence in a chest in the room 7,-5. You can also drop red essences from red coloured enemies like: Ants, Bats and Red Worm. As a last resort, you can also buy them from the Goblin Cook in the Kitchen located in the room 2,-1. #The Anvil is located in the room 7,-2, on the 2nd floor of this room kept by a Goblin Blacksmith. You can't miss it. #You have to collect 30 wooden planks. As long as you don't have at least 30 wooden planks and while having this quest active, the wooden barrels will drop wooden planks (from 1 to 3) when destroyed. You can get them in the Central Zone and the Mine. #A Bellows Fan is dropped by the Goblin Blacksmithes. You can found 3 of them in the room 7,-2 where the Anvil is located. #The Hammer of the Blacksmith, unlike the Bellows Fan, is not dropped by the Goblin Blacksmith but is in a chest kept by a horde of goblin guards in the room 7,-3. Reward By completing this quest, Pyros will grant you with his knowledge: The Fire Magic. (It will be added on your character page, at the level 1). You will also receive ''the tome of firebolt ''(Fire spell level 1) and some exp points. Dialogs No Quest If you press action on the anvil while not having the quest, Daniel will tell you: "Oof, This anvil must weight a ton! I can't even move it. " If you press action on the chest containing the Hammer of the Blacksmith, Daniel will tell you: "There's a hammer here. It's beat up pretty badly. Probably used by a blacksmith. " Beginning the Quest Daniel : "Ka'plah! I am a servant of Harnakon, he sent me here because you have something to offer me. " Pyros : " I am Pyros, the pure spirit of fire. I will be honored to gran you the secrets of flame. " "To grant you my knowledge, I must forge it in the same manner that mortal forge metal. I will need the tools of the smith to carry out this task. " "I need you to obtain the following items: " "The essence of red magic. Many creatures bear this essence: it is the power of flesh and blood. Bring me the essence of 20 creatures. " "The anvil. Symbol of strength and resistance, the anvil is punished with every strike of the hammer, yet emerges unscathed. " "Wood. A great fire coaxes into surrendering its form. Bring me at least 30 wooden planks. " "Wind. As heartbeats give strength to the warrior's soul and muscles, the continous pulse of a good bellows fans the flames of fire. " "A hammer. The hammer is the hand that sculpts, the tool that brings shape to life, the arm that bends the incandescent mass to its will. Find the Hammer of the Blacksmith. " Augury If you use an augury scroll while having this quest active, the narrator will tell you: "Necesserary items to finish the quest will appear on the map. This only works with explored rooms. " "The Two Swords Icon indicates that you have to kill monster to obtain an item. " "The Chest Icon indicates that an item needs to be collected for the quest. " "The Highlighted Icon indicates the active quest you're following in the quest panel. Otherwise, dark icons belongs to quests that you're not following. " Finishing the Quest Pyros : "Magnificent! You obtained all the materials! Let the knowledge of the power of fire fill you consciouness That which was once scribbled and indecipherable symboles becomes the words of true power. Fire is a very destructive power, use it wilth caution. " Narrator : "The magic of fire has been added to you character page. You are now able to use fire spells and increase your skill in fire magic when gaining levels. " Category:Quests